The Dowellton Shadows
by ApatheticxLover
Summary: a girl and her best friend messing around with a local cutie. the joke turns to reality as something never thought to be real irreversably changes them. they now lead an entirely new life. their story starts here.
1. 1 The Dowellton Shadows

The Dowellton Shadows

It was a warm summer day in the shady little town of Dowellton. Many trees hung over every house. There was one house in particular that had the most shade in the entire town, and in it was a family of four. The usual mother, father, son and daughter. My family is kind of abnormal. I live with my father in a small shack of a house. My name is Katrina Turton.

It was a typical day, for my summer vacation routine. My best friend Kari and I met at the park nearly every day, then we'd walk to the store and buy coffee. I opened my window to let in the fresh air. It was nice, but smelled moist. I supposed it rained last night which was good, because my marigolds were dying. I was beginning to think about planting a few more when dad started yelling,

"Katrina Marie!!"

I shuddered at the sound of my middle name, but answered anyways,

" What do you want now? I was thinking!"

"Get yourself down here before I drag you down!"

Afraid of what was to come next, I just did as I was told as quick as could. When I got there he was holding an envelope and a piece of paper. After shoving it into my hands, I cringed as he yelled.

"Are those your grades? Two F's?? TWO? What's your excuse this time?? Your teachers out to get you again? They hate you so bad they want you to fail?"

He did this every time the reports came. I drop in one or two classes, and it throws him for a grand loop. He always acts like the world's going to end, because I'm the smartest kid in the world.

" In science I don't do the vocab, and in history, I can't remember the homework. I gotta go meet Kari. It's almost one."

He tried stopping me as I ran out the door, but I just kept going.

When I got finally got to the park, Kari was already waiting for me by the pavilion, where we always sit.

"Hey Kar. What's up? I need my coffee bad today. Dad got mid-grades today."

She laughed sarcastically and said.

" Yeah, so did mine. We have the best grades ever!"

She flung her arms up for fake enthusiasm, and we cracked up as we got to the store. We bought our coffee, as usual, and went back to the pavilion to sit. Then Kari started saying.

"I was on the computer last night with Ben. You know, Ben Edwards?"

My eyes shot open at the mention of his name. He was 'The Son of the Shady House' as we call him. She had my attention, and I was interested, so I shook my head for her to continue.

"Well I was talking to him on IM, and he sent me this link for a site. He was goin insane with laughter. It was really kind of creepy. "

She pulled 2 pieces of paper out of her pocket and handed them to me. It was a picture of the Edwards's house, and a weird article of how that was supposed to be the house of a family of vampires. I love vampires, so naturally i read it closely and said.

"Well, this could explain alot with that kid and his sister!"

We both laughed and started walking. After a while of mindless talking, Kari stopped and said.

"Finally! We're here, Kit- Kat!"

I looked at her strangely as I tried to figure out what she meant by 'Kit-Kat'.

"Kit-Kat? Since when is my name Kit-Kat? Is there some secret little prank that your not telling me about? Cause if there is I wanna know! Seriously... I hate not knowing things. It makes me mad."

She started laughing as she explained

"No, no! It's nothing like that, it's just when I was talking to Ben, he started saying something and accidentally didn't type the rest of your name, so it was K-A-T. So I said 'Hey! Let's call her Kit-Kat!' and he started laughing again and said 'yeah, sure why not?'. Alright? You get it now?"

I took a sarcastic sigh and looked at the house we stopped at. It was his! It was Ben Edward's house. I started hyperventilating. I had a huge crush on this kid for a while now. I have no idea what Kari was thinking bringing me here! My eyes were wide open at this point. I looked at her and started stammering.

"Woah, woah, woah! Uhh...What are we doing here?!? You know I can't go in there! I won't have a clue as to what to say, you know that!"

She smiled and teased

"You'll be just fine! Ben and Alicia invited us over, don't worry! Plus, I think he likes you. He was asking alot about you last night"

She smirked and started walking towards the door. I was shaking uncontrollably, out of nervousness, and finally followed. By the time I finally got to the door, and stopped shaking, Ben answered. My eyes tried to jump open, but I held back as much as I could. I couldn't believe how strangely better than the other boys he looked. His dirty blonde hair and his eyes...so strange they were. I could never tell the exact color, even now, staring into them, I can't tell. He finally said.

"Ah, finally! Kit-Kat and Kari! Hey there! Come in, don't worry bout the parents, they're out of town."

He laughed his signature mind melting laugh, and I entered. I listened closely and heard a catchy little tune from a piano somewhere. I started bouncing my fingers without knowing it, and Ben and Kari caught on. We all started laughing then Ben said.

"Yeah, that's my little sister practicing. She's so hooked on that song."

It sounded like she hit a wrong note, because she smacked the keys making a horrible noise. We all shuddered, then followed Ben to see what was up. We entered the room, and her head shot up.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know they were here! This retarded piano...the one key always sticks, so I miss it nearly every time. I just overreacted this time, I suppose. Would you like to hear the entire thing?"

Ben looked at us and we shook our heads yes. She looked much happier now, as she cracked her fingers to start over. The same song played, and we watched and listened intently. I looked over at Ben who, right now, somehow was standing right next to me. He was smiling, obviously proud of Alicia's progress. I put on a small smile as well to compliment her. This time the key didn't get stuck, so she finished beautifully. She looked at us as we clapped, and she looked happier than I'd ever seen her.

She had these big hazel eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair. Her and I were almost twins, except for the fact that her hair's straight as a bone. My hair's wavy, and i hate it. Ben looked down at me and then said.

"Kit-Kat, go stand next to my sister quick, would you? I need to see something"

Without arguement, I did as I was told. It was really strange how he noticed at the same time I did how alike we were. He started eyeballing us, compairing detail, I assumed, and then said.

"Wow, that's just plain weird. Kari, dont they look almost identical? I mean, c'mon now! Same color hair, and eyes, I suppose, and nearly the same height."

Kari started looking closer and jumped out of her skin

" Holy snap! Thats weird! You two should dress the same one day and see if anyone mistakes you for the other.

Me and Alicia started laughing at them. We both knew how alike we were long ago. We all went into the kitchen, and started drinking some cherry soda. Ben looked at us and started laughing. I looked up at him and gave him a face that said 'what's ur problem?' He just laughed harder and said in a joking tone.

"It tastes like blood. That's why we have 3 bottles of it. It's a substitute, so we dont attack you people at school!"

We all started laughing except for Alicia who was giving him a scolding or worried look...as if he said something wrong. It was at that instant that I got suspicious. She pulled him aside and was loudly whispering.

"Did you show them the site?? Tell me u didn't tell them anything!"

He got defensive quickly.

"I showed the site to Kari, and she must've printed it and showed it to Katrna! I'm sorry, I thought they'd take it as a joke, and if you don't make it obvious, they may still think it is!"

By this time they were basically yelling at each other, so we heard everything. Kari and I looked at each other and started worrying. Then I finally said.

"So, by the way you two are screaming at each other...are you really vampires?"

They looked at each other, and then finally Ben said.

"Fine, yes we are, and we can't do anything about it."

Ben looked at his sister, and the y both looked at us. Their eyes changed... I can't describe how, but they changed dramatically. Then we both saw their fangs. We turned and tried hightailing it out, but I knew we wouldn't make it. Sence I study vampires, I knew about their incredible speed, and I was right. They both were at the door before us, and they grabbed us by our shoulders. Ben had me, and Alicia had Kari. Then Ben said in a melt your mind tone.

" We're sorry we have to do this...we can't have our secret revealed...now just relax."

He smiled the most adorable smile I've ever seen in my entire life and then he wispered.

" You won't feel a thing..."

I knew what was coming next, and I was right. He sank his fangs deep into my veins. All I felt was a slight pop, and then a stinging sensation as he swiftly sucked the blood clear out of my body. It was almost as if I could feel every blood platelett being removed, but strangely it was slightly pleasureable. Then the next thing I knew I woke up shreaking with pain from the bite wound. Ben and his family was surrounding me. Then I realized I was chained to some type of bed, like in a mental house, except there was a blacklight. Kari was standing there too, apparently already thru with all her pain and screaming. Inbetween the screams I tried talking.

"Ben! Why couldn't you just let us go?!?"

I went insain at that instant with pain. I was thrashing as much as the chains would allow. My skirt ripped nearly to shreads, and my shirt turned into a tube top. When it was all over, they released me, and gave me a net top to cover my shoulders with. After that day, we moved to another shady town, because our skin shined like a thousand diamonds in the sunlight, and that was too noticable and risky for us. Now the family was Father, Mother, Son, and 3 Daughters...Kari and I were now part of the Edward family. Condemned to keep our secret forever, and to run at the first hint of knowledge...and this is how I live...now this is my life. I am not Katrina Edwards. This has been my life. Now it starts again.


	2. 2 The Pain

2) The Pain

Although the worst of the transformation was over, surges of pain and midnight spazzums are regular now. I had researched the transformation pathway, and it did say it was terribly painful. The only thing is, this was the pain that just rips into you so bad you think your gonna puke. The only good thing about this, that I didnt read about, is that during th ripping pain, the one that bit, and transformed you is the one whos responsible for you. For me, that person was Ben!

After the night i accidentally destroyed the chains, the only way to keep me still to absorb my new body was for him to hold me. Not hold me down, but hold me against him. I would know when my last day of pain would be, because when he held me tight against his ice cold, iron hard chest, I could feel his strenght, I could feel his cold skin, and I could feel save even tho I felt like dying. Apparently when the transformation was cmplete, I wont feel the coldness anymore. Although I "may still feel the slight strength difference" as he himself told me, and of this I was terrified. Is it wrong to love your adopted brother, if your not blood related? How could we be? We have no blood.

I now know why he was so much better looking than all the others. It was a wonderful curse. I saw it happen withing myself. As the transformation took place, I was slightly altering, getting prettier every day. And even though he was starting to look more ordinary every day, I still loved him.

One night was more terrible than usual. It made me think. Did Ben have to go thru this horrible pain too? Or was he different? I gathered up the courage to mention it to him one night after my daily routine.

"Hey, Ben? I have a question."

He looked at me with his beautiful eyes, a smirk playing across his face.

"Yes? Wait, lemme guess. You wanna know about my times of transformation, right?"

My eyes widened

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know? Is that like a bonus of being a vampire? Mindreading?"

He chuckled and put on my favorite smile. I melted, as usual.

"Yeah, kinda. Yes, i went through your pain, too. Except I had teh chain restraints."

We laughed

"So, how long did you take? You know, before it was over?"

He thought long and hard whle staring into my eyes. I couldnt move. The beauty was overwhelming me.

"It took me three months. It took Alicia seven. I suppose it just depends on how strong you are, and how well you fight it. She was weak, and didnt have the willpower to fight. It was terrible. I felt so bad for the poor girl."

"Oh...well then!"

That was the only pathetic thing I could squeak out.

Then he started watching me again. I tried my hardest not to meet his gaze, but i couldnt resist his eyes. At that instant, i could almost feel him searching or just plain reading my mind. I closed my eyes and turned away. Then he chuckled I know he found something he found interesting. Something that i probably didnt want him to find out, for a long while. Then i was stupid enough to finally ask.

"What are you laughing at?"

He grinned as if he was satisfied over something.

"You felt me searching your mind, didnt you? i can olnly do that with direct eye contact. i always was a speed reader. i know all about you now. from the moment you were born, up toa minuet ago.

His grin widened, knowingly. i could feel my face getting slightly warmer. He knoew i loved him. He saw me blushing before him, and it was bound to be noticeable, due to my getting palerby the second. Now i was almost scared. then he said

"C'mon, Kat. Please, let me in your mind. Give me a chance for me to be thurough. Im intriged. Let me know details...please?"

The way he said "please" almost killed me. I was melting away on the inside. I finally opened my eyes, and turned back to him.

"Okay, fine. Just dont make fun of me, okay? Promise?"

In the same melting tone he spoke again

"I promise."


	3. 3 Mind Reader

3)Mind Reader

This was terrible. Not only did he know I loved him, but he also knew my weaknesses now. For example, when I agreed, he knew exactly how to speak. His 'please' was just a test. When he knew it worked, he kept it up with his ' I promise'. Then to make matters worse, to finish 'reading' me, he knew that id melt if he lightlystroke under my chin, like they do in the movies, so id looke up at him. Of course, he used this knowledge to his advantage. Instead of finishing from where he stood, a safe five feet away, he stepped towards me. My yees were locked open. That knowing smile still engraved on his face. His face now mere inches from mine, I started to panic. The little blood left inside me was racing as if i were never drained. He stroked the underside of my chin, as expected. I died on the inside. The he spoke in the tone.

"Now, dear Katrina, why are you so tense? Just relax...you wont feel a thing."

The last part was a whisper, but still i was going crazy on the inside. The i realized why that last pine sounded familiar. it was exactally what he said before he bit me. Realizing how much that added to my panic, i finally realized that he had his hands on my waist. My eyes were as open as possible now. Then he spoke.

"Ready? Then look intom y eyes, Katrina. Let me into your mind. Welcome me to your knowledge."

At that instant, i looked deep into his eyes. They were still that beautifull unnamed color, and i loved it. then , not but thirty seconds later, he was finished. The little connection and buzzing in my head stopped. he looked at me then very lightly rubbed my cheek with his thumb. then traced my lips. i knew what was coming, and i wasnt panicing as bad. but justbefore, as if on cue, bens father, Thomas Edwars ran thru the door, obviouslyin need of help.We immediatly separated, and Thomas said

"Kari's in trouble! She went hunting!"

Bens eyes changed again. Now theywere very serious. HIs knowing smile left, replaced by a half frown. I was confused, as usual.

"What do you mean by 'hunting?' She dosent know how to use a gun proberly, does she?"

Thomas turned to me

"No, hunting, as in to go kill humans for food. Her Transformation was finished last night, and now shes hungry, and not trained at all! We cant hunt human blood, or else were run out of here! wemay only drink animals blood. Its in our treaty with the menacing others. We need to find Kari, now, Benjamin!. Go! Katrina? Kylie, Benjamins mother will stay here with you. The rest of us will go look for her. See you soon. "

And with that Thomas left. Ben stayed behind a few extra seconds, just long enough to take my face in his hands and gently kiss me. Then he ran off after his dad. in his incredible speed. I didnt want to let go. ever.


	4. 4 Forbidden Delicacies

4) Forbidden Delicacies

It was 15 minuets later and I was now listening to Kylie Edwards play the piano. It soothed me so. I now know where Alicia learned the song from. It was the same one fomr before. I was in envy. I cant play any instrument but ive been told i sing well. then i got curious.

"Um...Mrs.Edwards?" She stopped and looked at me.

"You may call me mom now, dear." we giggled together.

"Right, well i was wondering if there were any words to that song. it speaks to me, and ive been told i could sing." She paused a moment, smiled and finally answered.

" Yes, dear, but i would need to translate them, im aftaid. That shouldnt take more than three minuets though. If you hand me that notepad and pen id be glad to write them for you. it would be a pleasent change to hear singing agian!" She neatly scribbled down a piece and a half of words, then ahnded them up to me. Then she asked " You know the tune by now, right?"

I nodded while looking over the words. then she pressed one key three times to signal the beginning of the song. I started to sing when i felt the words worked. it went like this:

"The Moonlight, the moonlight,

the signal in darkness.

it shines in the night

only reflects the light

the light of the sun,

the light of tomorrow,

our skin it does shine and thats why we hide!

We hide the glitter of the skin deep into the sleeves and rainclouds

we hide our diamond skin far away from human eyesight!

Oh, yes we hide, oh sadly we hide!"

Then the verses changed a bit, but the part she put the asterick at stayed the same. Oddly i knew this without her tellimg me. after the song was through, she relaxed a little and sighed.

"You have a wonderful voice, my dear Katrina. By the way i see it, your going to become a 'Sirevamp'." I looked at her oddly.

"Sirevamp? You mean like a Siren Vampire?"

" Yes, basically. Your songs will come naturally. Just like the one you just performed. You knew exactly when to begin, when to say which word, and when to change pitches for the choruses and bridges. It was done beautifully, Katrina, love. Thats a wonderful thing. From this point on, dont be surprised by the challenges brought up by the family, ok? Im sure Ben will explain if u mention about the Sirevamps, ok? Be casual, or hell bigure it out!" She gamve me a warm smile, stood up, huggedme and left for the back porch which overlooked a meadow, surrounded by a thick woods. It was quite beautiful. I sat next to her. I could still notice the temperature difference between our skin, but not well. I could tell it wasnt much longer at all. I was afraid. I didnt want the differences to go away. He wouldnt be the same.

Most girls dream of falling in the firm, warm arms of their lovers. As always, i was the weird one who dreams of running into the cold, hard arms of a vampire. Sometimes i really question that guy. Just then, I remembered what happened just before he left. Not even 40 minuets ago. It just now logged into my brain that Benjamin Edwards had Kissed me! A wild burst of love overpowered my body, and i started twitching. Kylie was terrified. She thought i was having another fit. after i got ahold of myself, i to.d her everything, but made her swear not to say anything to anyone. Just then, Ben, Alicia, Thomas and Kari burst in the door. Kari was thrashing ans squirming like crazy. Then without thinking, i told Alicia to hold her still facing me for a minuet. She did, and without second thoughts, I smacked her. I smacked my best friend. In shock, she stopped and calmed down. I started laughing maniacally. I felt cold. Very very cold. The i couldnt stop laughing. Bens eyeslooked terrified. He closed his eyes, took me into the basement, and held me. He held me tight. Not like usually though. This was more gentle. More of a hug. Realizing this stopped my laughter. I turned and hugged him back. Thats when i realized we were crying. Then it struck me why.


	5. 5 Sirevamps

**The Sirevamps**

After the struggles were over, I turned to Ben. The horrified look was still in his eyes. It looked horrified, but sad at the same time. I touched his face. That confirmed it. He closed his eyes to take in the feel of my hand. We both knew it. My transformation was complete. Then I remembered.

"Ben? I was talking to mom earlier, and she mentioned something called a Sirevamp. What is it?"

Just then I noticed my voice had changed. It was slightly lower. Perfect for a singing voice. Then Ben answered.

" A Sirevamp is basically a perfect mix of a siren and a vampire. The unbelievably beautiful voice, with the insainly unexplainable good looks. Eventually The sirevamp can learn how to float, or hover, not to mention being able to sit on water. They're very rare. I'd say there's one every 1000 years. The only other one the family knows of is Amy Turton. She lured father and a group of his friends deep in the center of the Arctic Ocean. They found her floating above a small glacier. Just bevore getting captured, she made the mistake of forgetting to keep singing. So they snapped out of it, and got away. For some reason, her and father still keep in touch. Mabey he had feelings of your and Kari's arrival. Who knows? "

I stared at the floor. I was scared of this thing I had become. Then I innocently said.

"Ben? Have you ever met Amy? Did she ever sing for you?"

I could feel him trying to study me and my reactions, but I wouldnt look at him. It was useless on his part, and I was happy to know this. Slowly he said.

"Yes...To both questions. Why do you ask? You have a strange curiosity for this lately. Is there something your not telling me?"

Without realizing, I answered that with a song. It came out of nowhere. As if I _wanted _him to know! As I sung, his eyes changed to a purple, lined with gold and black. It was beautiful. Then i noticed he was under my spell. I stopped singing, and looked at him. His eyes changed back, slowly. He had a smug little smirk on his face. Now he knew that too. Now we both knew eachothers' weaknesses. This was _too_ bittersweet!


End file.
